Prophets of Destiny
The Prophets of Destiny are a group of Traitor Astartes dedicated to the Lord of Destiny, Tzeentch . They were formely known as the Prophets of Redemption (created during the 3rd Founding: 001.M32). The sole aim of the chapter was to redeem the Galaxy from the foul taint of Chaos . Over time, the Commanders and Librarians of the chapter began to implement radical techniques in order to combat the chaos scum, going so far as using the forbidden art of sorcery in order to forcefully remove the tainted souls of the damned followers of Chaos. The continued use of Sorcery led to the eventual downfall of the chapter. They were declared Excommunicate Traitoris in 510.M36 during the battle of Magdelon IV when it became apparent that the Librarians of the chapter were using raw warp energy to rip apart the heads of the Traitor Astartes loyal to the Daemon Syrath . After their turn to chaos the Prophets of Destiny repainted their armour dark blue (with silver trims) to pay homage to their new master. Although they now serve the Architect of Fate, they will launch strikes on other groups Traitor Astartes and will even provide aid to Imperial forces in routing out followers of the Ruinous Powers. This is not because they wish to seek redemption for their crimes, it is entirely for personal gain. History Background will be added in the far future Timeline 001.M32: Creation of the Prophets of Redemption from the geneseed of PURGED. The Death World of Valos Magna is given over to the Prophets of Redemption as a homeworld. 376.M33: Prophets of Redemption help to stop the beginnings of an Ork Waaagh! in the Uhulis Sector along with the Knights of the Hammer. A long lasting bond is established between the two chapters. 765.M34: Prophets of Redemption send all 10 companies to purge a Chaos rebellion on the planet of Caldano III. 987.M35: Chief Librarian Ethan discovers an ancient tome on the Feudal World of Terlaken Secundus while repeling an invasion of Traitor Astartes. Ethan reluctantly hands over a manuscript that appears to be the book to agents of the Inquisition. 192.M36: Epistolary Matthias Azarriah becomes Chief Librarian and inherits the Terlaken Tome from Ethan. 498.M36: All ten companies of the Prophets of Redemption are sent to purge the worlds under the control of the Daemon Syrath. 900 Astartes from the Black Templars are sent and a contingent of 100 Grey Knights. Over 6000 Astartes from 6 other chapters are sent. The operation is led by Lady Inquisitor Fallos of the Ordo Malleus and 50 Grey Knights. 510.M36: Battle of Magdelon IV. Several Librarians from the Prophets of Redemption are witnessed using sorcery against the Traitor Astartes fighting for the Daemon Syrath. Inquisitor Fallos declares the Prophets of Redemption 'Excommunicate Traitoris' after she recieves eyewitness accounts of Matthias Azarriah using raw warp energy to rip apart the head of a Chaos Champion. After being pursued by a force of Inquisitorial troops and Black Templars the Prophets of Redemption flee off world. The chapter tries to eliminate the rogue elements within the Prophets of Destiny. This leads to a civil war within the chapter as Matthias does not wish to atone for his crimes. The Chief Librarian gathers support from the other Librarians and prepares to eliminate the Loyalists within the chapter. Matthias and his followers make their way to the Terlaken system having acquired two of the chapters battle barges. 511.M36: Inquisitor Fallos recalls 800 Black Templars and 50 Grey Knights from the crusade against the followers of Syrath. Fallos sends the Black Templars and the Grey Knights to eliminate Chief Librarian Azarriah and the rest of the chapters Librarians. The Black Templars are instructed to capture any members of the Prophets of Redemption that appeared to still be loyal. These Astartes would be brought for Inquisitorial judgement. 511.M36: Civil war amongst the Prophets of Redemption reaches its climax. The 368 Astartes sided with Matthias Azarriah prepare for a planetary invasion from the Loyalists. The remaining loyal 597 alleigned with the Chapter Master, Reluv Dimitrov, make an attempt to seize the Terlaken system from the rebels. The renegades lead the Loyalists into a trap on the feudal world of Terlaken Secundus, more than 400 loyalists are slaughtered, including Chapter Master Dimitrov, who is ripped apart by Matthias's psychic attacks. The remaining 63 Loyalists flee, escaping in three of the chapters Thunderhawk Gunships. With the internal threat dealt with, Matthias prepares for the arrival of the Inquisitorial forces. 152 renegade Prophets of Redemption, including Matthias and the order of Librarians, make preperations for an Inquisitorial invasion of Terlaken Secundus and begin to prepare for converting Terlaken Secundus into a Daemonic stronghold. The other 216 Prophets of Redemption make their way to the Hive World of Terlaken Primus in order to fortify the planet and trick the PDF into helping them. 5632512.M36: The Black Templars make planetfall on Terlaken Secundus. The Terlaken Fleet, now under the influence of Tzeentch, engage the invasion force and order the Inquisitorial forces to leave the System. However, the fleet is quickly annhilated. Inquisitor Fallos deems Terlaken Primus beyond saviour and orders Exterminatus on the heavily fortified Hive World, 216 Renegade Prophets of Redemption and 100,000 renegade PDF garrisoned on the planet are killed instantenously. The three loyalist Thunderhawk Gunships are captured by the Grey Knight Strike Cruiser Emperor's Redemption. ''The Black Templars breach the defenses of the small city of Averax, the location of Chief Librarian Matthias Azarriah and his newly named 'Cabal of Sorcerers'. A Grey Knight strike force of 10 Terminator clad Astartes teleport into the heart of the city. Matthias and his Cabal finish preparations to transform Terlaken Secundus into a Daemon World. '''5646512.M36': The Grey Knight strike force locates the Cabal and eliminates 6 former Librarians before Matthias fells the Brother-Captain with his Daemonblade. The Grey Knights attempt to subdue the daemonicaly charged Matthias but their attempt is in vain. Enraged at the death of several of his Sorcerers, Matthias crushes the heads of the remaining nine Terminators with a psychic barrage. The Black Templars successfuly hound the surving Prophets of Destiny into the last intact citadel of Averax. Matthias plunges his Daemonic sword into the heart of his favoured champion, Zacharia Talonis. This act of betrayal seemingly pleases the Architect of Fate and the Chief Librarian is blessed with Daemonhood. As Matthias withdraws the blade from his oldest friend the world around him begins to change, he starts to grow in size, the past, the present and the future flash before his eyes. Everything cpmes into focus, and Matthias realises his destiny. At the same moment of Matthias' ascension, the earth shook and the skies swirlled in pandemonium, the advancing Black Templars paused for a split second, unsure of what their next course of action should be. The act of betrayal signaled the begining of the transfromation of Terlaken Secundus into a hell on earth. Vast constructs of daemonic origin erupted from the ground itself and the citadel began to twist and change. Horrific monstrosities of Tzeentch appeared from the very air itself. 5648512.M36: Marshal Helo orderes a tactical withdrawl of his Astartes from Terlaken, as the situation had become dire. Inquisitor Fallos orders her forces to retreat and prepares an ancient virus bomb for deployment. The Black Templar and Grey Knight ships flee in the nick of time, minutes before a Warp Strom engulfs the system. Fallos' flagship, trapped with in the Warp anomaly launches the biological weapon. By the intervention of Tzeentch, the bomb never reaches Terlaken Secundus, instead it materialises near a xenos planet, wiping out the fledgling alien race. Fallos, enraged at the failure of the mission, orders the Warp engines to be activated. Her reckless maneouver pays off and she escapes the Terlaken System. The surviving traitor Prophets of Redemption only number 87. 4983512.M36: Terlaken Secundus officially deemed a 'Daemon World' in Imperial records. Matthias renames the planet Pandorus. 513.M36: The planet Valos Magna, former homeworld of the Prophets of Destiny, mysteriously vanishes into the Warp. 515.M36: The 63 loyalist Prophets of Redemption are deemed by the Inquisition to be untainted. They are given the Emperor's forgivness and are sent on a 100 year penance crusade. The battle barge Prophetic Redemption is given to the forgiven Astartes so that they can carry out the will of the Emperor. 30 Astartes of the Knights of the Hammer are sent to aid and oversee the chapter in their crusade. 616.M36: The Loyalist Prophets of Redemption complete their crusade. However, even with recruiting, the remenants of the chapter only number 41. Veteran Sergeant Ulysses Valaan is named as the official new Chapter Master. Chapter renamed 'Prophetic Forgiven' by order of the Inquisition. Due to the suspicions and influence of the Ordo Hereticus, the control of the Prophetic Forgiven is given to an unknown Inquisitor. 273.M37: The Inquisition recieves reports of several attacks on important shipping routes by a mysterious group of Renegade Astartes. They are identified as being alliegned with the Chaos God Tzeentch and wear blue armour with silver trims. The Astartes are later discovered to be named the 'Prophets of Destiny'. 892:M38: During a raid on the Hive World of Kavun III, one of the monstrous Daemon Prince's of the 'Prophets of Destiny' is identified as having once been Matthias Azarriah. 'Prophets of Destiny' are now officialy identified as having once been the 'Prophets of Redemption' that turned renegade. 032.M39: The Slaughter of Drazar Primus. A surprise attack by the Prophets of Destiny that devastated the population of the planet. A contingent of 200 Grey Knights were sent to the planet to finish the job of purging the Prophets of Destiny. When they arrived they found a world that had been ravaged by Chaos and tainted by the Ruinous Powers. The world of Drazar was later subject to Exterminatus as cultist activity on the planet was too high to curtail through less drastic means. 347.M40: Revenge Against the Templars. 913.M41: Assault on Ya'sar. The Prophets of Destiny launched a surprisingly effective strike against the Tau World of Ya'sar which devastated the planet. The Tau were slaughtered in the thousands as tributes to the Changer of Ways and all the major settlements fell to the Prophets of Destiny who were relentless in their pursuit of the Xenos. However, the most decisive moment in the Assault occurred at the Battle of Ijan Plateau, where the Tau had prepared an organised counter attack. The Xenos had dug into the natural defences of the forests which surrounded the plateau and several stealth teams were active within the area. The Tzeentchian forces took the high ground and charged directly at the Tau gun line. Many were shot to ribbons, but a single squad of mercenary Khornate Berzerkers made it through and began slaughtering the fortified Tau. The tables turned when the Hallowed Daemon Prince, Matthias Azarriah joined the fray. The mighty beast charged a Tau Hammerhead before jamming his colossal Daemon Blade into the barrel of the Railgun as the tank attempted to fire. This caused the Tau vehicle to erupt into a glorious incandescent flame as the Rail Shot backfired, killing several of the Tau nearb. The second Daemon Prince, Zacharia Talonis entered the battle not long after, targeting the Etheral which was masterminding the operation. After slaughtering all of his guard, the Daemon proceeded to behead the Tau spiritual leader. After holding the Xenos' head aloft, the haggard Tau began to flee, with their resolve now weakened. After the fall of the Ijan Plateau, the few Tau forces which remained ended up on the run, until their planet was eventually conquered by the Prophets of Destiny. Chapter-Unique Units Sacrificial Champions: These are Astartes who are used by the Cabal to summon a great Lord of Change when the assistance of a such a creature is required. The chapter has two methods of aquiring such sacrifices. Most of the Sacrificial Champions are Aspiring Champions who have willingly volunteered for the position. These Astartes are treated with the same respect that a Cabal member recieves and are seen as figures of great prowess because of the sacrifice the Marine is willing to make in order for the chapter to succeed in it's chaotic actions. The volunteer will be gifted enhanching mutations (super strength, wings, etc.) by the Architect of Fate and will be worshipped as a living embodiment of Tzeentch by the Prophets of Destiny (and any Renegade Guard under their influence) until he makes the sacrifice during the midst of battle when the walls between the immaterium and Real Space are broken and a great Lord of Change will burst through to join the fray. The other Sacrificial Champion's are mindless drones who will become living gateways for the horrors of Tzeentch, these 'Champions' are the 'Champion's of Tzeentch' who failed the Cabal and as a result have become stripped of their mind by the Daemonic Pact they signed. Regardless of their origin, all of these Sacrifices have the sole purpose to summon Greater Daemons for the Prophets of Destiny. The Blank Slates: These are 'chosen' marines who have been commanded by Orlon to be completely stripped of any honours, battle records or anything which identifies them as unique chaos marines, usually because they have been found guilty of trying to overthrow one of the major Lords of Fate. The unfortunate marines have to repaint their armour white with a blue shoulder pad, carrying an unadorned white chainsword and bolt pistol into battle. All other Prophets of Destiny are then manipulated to forget the identity of The Blank Slates and they will remain in this form until his death. For a chaos space marine, this is the ultimate punishment... for the process by which the marines becomes The Blank Slates not only removes any trace of identity from their own minds but it effectively makes them untouchable and they can no longer win favour from the Archiatect of Fate or any of the chaos pantheon. Once the process is complete, the only members of the chapter who still know the names of the marines are Orlon, Sevax and the daemon princes. The Blank Slates are the ultimate command squad, they will follow Orlon's orders without hesitation due to surgery to link their minds with Orlon's and they will defend him unto their inevitable deaths. Because of dissent, there has never been a time since the Prophets of Destiny went to chaos when there has not been a squad of Blank Slates guarding the mortal Lord of the Chapter. Specialization The Summoning of Tzeentchian Daemons: Organization The Prophets of Destiny have a hierarchical command system which favours Psykers and Traitor Astartes who have recieved mutations from their patron god. The Lord of the chapter is the Daemon Prince Matthias, his second in command is Daemon Prince Zacharia. The Cabal of Sorcerers wield significant power in the chapter, (second only to the Daemon Princes) and are responsible for commanding the the pitiful Aspiring Champions and Traitor Astartes. Unusually for a renegade chapter, they kept the tradition of having a company Champion. Any Aspiring Champion lucky enough to be 'promoted' to the rank of Champion of Tzeentch becoms the liason between the Cabal and the regular Astartes, they are also gifted the Corrupted Relic Blade 'Death's Sting' during the promotion ceremony. The Champion must also swear a Daemonic Pact to the Cabal which grants him the chance for Daemonhood. However, if the Champion ever fails the Cabal (any time before ascension) he is immediately changed into a mindless Sacrificial Champion and will eventually become a living gateway for Chaos. The Prophets of Destiny have links to several Aspiring Sorcerers of the Thousand Sons who they admire with devotion. They frequently trade Astares with a psychic potential to these Sorcerers in exchange for their services (and Rubric Marines). As such, the Prophets of Destiny always have at least one Thousand Sons Aspiring Sorcerer in their service at any given time. As the forty first millenium draws to a close, the Daemon Princes have taken to spend less and less time leading the Prophets of Destiny into battle. As such, the chapter has been impromptually taken over by Chief Apothecary Irlanav Orlon and Lord Socerer Arrius Sevax, with each lord taking his share of the chapter for themselves to the extent that the Prophets of Destiny is now two seperate warbands, with Orlon retaining the gold trim of the chapter and Sevax changing it to silver. The Daemon Princes themselves will only take command once more for the bigger battles waged against the Imperium and the rest of the galaxy. However, these occurances are rare and only one daemon will show up, usually Zacharia the Enchanter for it takes a truly cataclysmic conlict to make Mathias lead the chapter again. As such, the Battle of Ijan Plateau during the Prophets of Destinys' highly successful Assault on Ya'sar was the last time both Daemon Princes were fighting side by side, for they left even before the rest of the campaign was finished, leaving Orlon and Sevax to clear up the remnants of opposition. Chapter legend states that when the chapter is finally drawn into the 13th Black Crusade, the Daemon Princes will one last time retake the reins of the chapter and lead them directly to Terra. Geneseed The Prophets of Destiny retain the same geneseed traits as the Prophetic Forgiven however there is one major difference. When the warband broke away from the Imperium, many of the battle-brothers fused with their armour as they were exposed to raw warp energy on multiple occasions. Since the Daemon Princes wanted to re-use each set of armour once the occupant died, since they had lost their forge when Valos Magna disappeared, Apothecary Orlon began to study the chapter's geneseed in order to alter it to make the marines more resilient to the molecular bonding and stronger in the long term. Mostly the experiments were a failure except eventually the mucranoid glands changed to be consciously activated and the substance secreted had the benefit of chemically altering the marine's skin so that the dermal elements in the armour bond refused to bond properly with the armour and so the armour would be able to be removed. The more of the substance secreted at a time resulted in a faster degeneration of the dermal-armour fusion and therefore the armour would become a seperate material once again. There is also a genetic timer in the mucanoids so that when the marine's hearts stop for longer than 3 seconds, the glands expel all of their stored chemicals in one final burst, destroying the armour bond in the moments before death. Organizational Structure A list of vehicles and personnel gathered by Inquisitorial agents in order to assess the threat posed by the Prophets of Destiny. All details accurate as of 347.M40, last recorded engagement of the Prophets of Destiny in Imperial Space. Prophets of Destiny Lords of Fate The self proclaimed Lords of Fate are the definitive key to the continual survival of the Renegade Chapter. The Daemon Princes have proved to be effective and permanent leaders of the group, causing many problems for Inquisitorial plans to destroy the chapter. Both Daemon Princes have been successfully banished at least once, however they have returned on several occasions. Leadership has fallen to the corrupt Chief Apothecary Irlanav Orlon during these times. The mutated beast has been the prime reason for the continued existance of the Chapter as it has harvested a multitude of Loyalist Geneseed for use on new "Initiates". Hallowed Daemon Prince: Matthias Azarriah, "The Warp Shifter", "The Great Lord of Fate" (Marked for Banishment) The Cursed (Former Command Squad of Matthias): 5 Possesed Astartes, loyal to Mathias and him alone Hallowed Daemon Prince: Zacharia the Enchanter (Banished; 1000 Years) The Damned: 6 Chosen Astartes led by the Sacrificial Champion: Karus Volon, loyal to the daemon princes, will lend support to either lord when it suits them. Unholy Daemonic Champion (Former Chief Apothecary): Irlanav Orlon (Marked for Assassination) Cabal of Sorcerers A minor headache for both the Ordo Hereticus and the Ordo Malleus. They have known ties with the Traitoris Extremis Thousand Sons and several Chaos Cults. Very active in instigating Cultist activity on seemingly loyal worlds as well as influencing and brainwashing high ranking Imperial Officials for use in their schemes. This has caused the Ordo Hereticus a sizeable amount of trouble. The Cabal of Sorcerers are well known by the Ordo Malleus for being responsible for the summoning of several extremely powerful Daemons of Tzeentch, including the infamous Syrath the Immortal. Lord Sorcerer of the Cabal: Arrius Sevax Sorcerer Ezeran Verson Sorcerer Tezar Hexaros 5 Aspiring Sorcerers of Tzeentch 1 Aspiring Sorcerer of the Thousand Sons The Prophets of Destiny The core of the corrupt chapter. Although they wield almost no power within their own organisation they are fanatically loyal to their masters, indicating possible mind control. They have had several new recruits brought into their service since their fall to Chaos, taken from the most promising cultist Psykers. Revered Champion of Tzeentch: Torvan Malicus, under Orlon's command -5 Tactical Dreadnought Armour Suited Astartes led by Aspiring Champion Yuloc, Orlon -10 Traitor Astartes led by Aspiring Champion Genix, Orlon -10 Traitor Astartes led by Aspiring Champion Drasius, Orlon -10 Traitor Astartes led by Aspiring Champion Malon, Sevax -10 Traitor Astartes led by Aspiring Champion Kosuv, Sevax -10 Traitor Astartes led by Aspiring Champion Casrax, Orlon -10 Traitor Astartes led by Aspiring Champion Verax, Sevax -10 Traitor Astartes led by Aspiring Champion Rasuros, Orlon -10 Traitor Astartes led by Aspiring Champion Isix, Sevax -9 Traitor Astartes: led by Torvan Malicus Now led by Arrius Sevax -8 Traitor Astartes: Aspiring Champion -5 corrupted Raptors led by Aspiring Champion Gregori Stratov, Orlon -5 Warp Talons led by Aspiring Champion Nikolai Stratov, Sevax -5 Blank Slates, Orlon Vehicles -5 Chaos Rhinos, 1 rhino Coward's Reward has been seconded to the Wrath of Blood whenever their troops are alongside the Prophets of destiny. -1 Chaos Predator: Empire's Bane -1 Stolen Loyalist Land Raider Crusader: Incendia Eterna -3 Dreadclaw Assault Craft (Presumed Stolen) All craft have mutated in the millennia they have been in service, but one had been blessed to the point that it's form was continually pulsing with psychic pustules and runes, the machine spirit within changing as well, becoming organic and gaining a vicious sentience. This particular craft was eventually given the name Seed of Fate by the Lords of Fate to placate the now daemonic entity that resided within it's ever more enchanted and twisted hull. Fleet The Prophets of Destiny still appear to have a rather strong fleet of ships. Only one of their original Battle Barges have been lost (c.512.M36) and many of their serfs were easily turned by the corrupting influence of Tzeentch -Battle Barge: Constans Abeus -Battle Barge: Fortuna Incendia -4 Strike Cruisers (Corrupted): Messenger of Truth- previously Defender of the Imperium Chaos Superbiam Dator Doloris Mutante Carnis -Several Support Craft Allies Thousand Sons Dream Invaders Obliterator Cult: Undying Pursuit of Enlightenment Mercenary Warband: Wrath of Blood The Angel of Retribution: Fallen Sorcerer Azure Blight Chapter Artefacts Weapons ''Death's Sting'' ''Sceptre of the Hallowed'' This is the staff wielded by Lord Sorcerer Arrius Sevax. It was remodelled from a crozius arcanum, imbued with the essence a bound daemon to increase the power and psychic conductivity a hundred fold. The sceptre is now a symbol of the position of Lord Sorcerer of the Cabal and has been held by Sevax for nearly 5,000 years. Never in the field of battle has the sceptre been damaged or broken because the daemon within absorbs attacks and spits them back at the attacker. Armour Armour of the Daemonkin Miscellaneous Terlaken Tome The crowning artefact of the Prophets of Destiny, discovered by former Chief Librarian Ethan of the Prophets of Redemption, on the newly liberated world of Terlaken Secundus (c.987.M35). The ancient tome contains a detailed history of the Terlaken System from its founding in M14 to it's descent into dispair during Old Night. As well as the detailed records, the collection of scrolls contains thousands of heretical texts that date from the beginning of the Age of Strife until M35, when the planet was finally brought into the Emperor's Light. A fake copy was quickly written (that only included the heretical texts) and handed over to the Inquisition. The real tome was hidden within a great vault on Terlaken Secundus that was not re-opened until the fall of the Prophets of Redemption. Within the texts lie many incantations and daemonic chants that the Sorcerer's of the Prophets of Destiny now use. It is rumoured that the tome contains the incantations required to preform the arcane ritual of summoning the legendary Hellforger. Gallery csm_Prophets of Destiny.jpg|Prophet of Destiny Prophets of Redemption.jpg|Pre-Renegade Prophet of Redemption Prophets of Redemption-Champion.jpg|Brother Zacharia- 1st Company Champion tsm_Prophet of Redemption.jpg|Pre-Renegade Prophets of Redemption Terminator SV400159.JPG|Lord Sorcerer of the Cabal: Arrius Sevax SV400160.JPG|Prophet of Destiny: Aspiring Champion CIMG0382.JPG|Chief Apothecary: Irlanav Orlon DP 2.1a.JPG|Hallowed Daemon Prince: Zacharia the Enchanter Category:Chaos Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Chaos Space Marines Category:3rd Founding Category:Tzeentch